Second Chance
by Nikokitty
Summary: "A far off memory that's like a scattered dream, a scattered dream that's like a far off memory. I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine." Roxas is having strange dreams of a red head that he has never met, until the first day of school. Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Roxas this man speaks nonsense," a man with red bandages covering his whole head except for one eye and his mouth said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Roxas don't let him deceive you," a boy in his late teens with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes stated.

"Roxas," the man with the bandages said calmly, yet his tone was still commanding.

"Roxas," the teen called desperately. The two people continued saying "Roxas" continuously, their voices blending together and eventually faded into another voice. "Roxas, oi Rox get up bro, we're gonna be late," a voice said unhappily. After a few minutes a boy about fifteen with spiky golden brown hair sat up in his bed and stretched yawning as he did so. "'Bout time, I was about to get a bucket of ice water and dump it on you," a boy also about fifteen with long spiky dark brown hair stated.

At the mention of ice water the boy with lighter hair glared at the other boy and snarled, "Try it Sora and see what happens."

"Whoa ototo chill," Sora said, "I was joking Roxas."

"Ototo my ass, you're only older then me by a couple of minutes," Roxas growled, but his eyes held laughter.

"Three to be exact," Sora stated.

"Whatever, don't be so technical, it's completely against your character," Roxas said as he laughed and got out of his bed.

"Well anyway get ready for school mom will flip if we're late on our first day," Sora replied and left the room. Roxas quickly got dressed for school and left his room. He met Sora downstairs and together the two of them ate a quick breakfast. When they were done they grabbed their things and left for school. "Oi Roxas?" Sora said after a while.

"Hai?" Roxas asked in response.

"Riku and I were thinking about trying out for our school's soccer team, you think we should go for it?"

"Sure why not, I think you two would be awesome considering you guys are some of the bests soccer players I've ever known."

"You serious Roxas?"

"Totally and I'll support you guys every step of the way."

"Awesome thanks bro!"

"No prob Sora."

"So you going for music again?"

"You bet," Roxas said cheerfully.

"I thought you would since you love it so much," Sora replied with a smile.

"Oi Sora, Roxas wait up!" a voice called and they both turned to see a boy about sixteen with silver hair running up, followed by three others.

"Hey Riku, ohayo!" Sora called as the four people joined them, a slight blush on his face.

"Ohayo Sora, how's it going Roxas," the boy with silver hair said and smiled.

"Pretty good and you?" Roxas replied.

"Could be better, course it could always be better," Riku stated and there was a flash of sadness in his eyes, followed by slight anger, before they returned to their normal cerulean blue.

"Sorry man," Roxas said as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Nah it's fine Rox, I'll live," Riku said with a small smile.

"Yeah totally ignore us Rox, thanks a ton," a blond boy about seventeen said.

"Whoops sorry Demyx, my bad," Roxas replied and grinned as he turned to face the blond.

"No big dude," the blond stated and punched Roxas lightly on the arm.

"Okay Dem," Roxas laughed. Demyx laughed too and grinned. "Hey Zexion," Roxas greeted a boy about the same age as Demyx with silverish-blue hair.

"Hey Roxas," the boy responded and then fell silent.

"Aw Zexy cheer up, you're no fun when you're in a bad mood," Demyx whined and hugged Zexion.

"Get off Demyx," Zexion growled.

"No," Demyx said, "Not until you cheer up, course I could always make you." Demyx's eyes gleamed mischievously and Zexion blushed as Demyx kissed his neck. "Ugh really Dem, we already know you two are together, but do you really have to announce it to the world, I mean seriously get a room or somethin,'" Riku groaned as he began to massage his temples.

"That's not a half bad idea," Demyx stated and Zexion's blush deepened.

"We have school Dem, screw your boyfriend later," a new voice chimed in.

"Aw you guys are sooooo boring, c'mon Zexy let's go," Demyx replied as he released Zexion and the two of them walked off, hand in hand.

"Jeez, I swear those two, good grief," the voice that had spoken moments before said.

"No kidding, sheesh," Riku agreed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh hey Sora, Roxas, this is a new friend of mine, he just moved here this pass summer, he lives next door to me," Riku said as he gestured to the person next to him and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Name's Axel, got it memorized?" the person said and grinned as Sora and Roxas turned to him. Roxas froze when he saw the person who had just introduced himself; he was tall and lean with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. He looked to be about eighteen and he had two purple teardrop-shaped tattoos on his face, one under each eye. Roxas started at him stunned, that voice, that hair color, those eyes, why did they all seem familiar, where had he seen them before? "Yo Roxas don't be rude," Sora's voice broke Roxas' trance as Sora waved his hand in front of Roxas' face.

"Oh right, sumimasen, you just look extremely familiar, at any rate I'm Roxas, dozo yoroshiku Axel," Roxas said and smiled.

"I look familiar, huh?" Axel replied.

"Hai, but it's nothing," Roxas stated.

"If you say so," Axel responded, but his eyes were questioning.

"Well anyway, I'm Sora, Roxas and I are twins, welcome to Destiny Island Axel," Sora said as he turned back to Axel.

"Arigato Sora," Axel replied.

"Well now that introductions are over we best be heading to school or we'll be late," Riku said.

"Good idea Riku," Sora replied and the four of them took off.

After a while they came to a large two storey building and saw Demyx and Zexion talking with two other girls. "Hey guys!" one of the two girls called and waved at the four of them. The boys joined the small group and Sora hugged the girl who had called them. "Ohayo Kairi," Sora greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hey Sora, ohayo Roxas," the girl said as Sora released her and she brushed some of her reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

"Ohayo Kairi, hello Namine," Roxas replied and smiled at the other girl.

"Hello Roxas," the girl said with a gentle smile and started playing with a strand of her pale blond hair nervously.

"Namine you nervous 'bout school starting again?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah a little," Namine answered and laughed lightly.

"Everything will be fine cuz," Kairi stated with a gentle smile and gave Namine a reassuring hug. Namine smiled in silent thanks and stopped messing with her hair.

"Oh beautiful, bitch alert," Demyx said and everyone turned to see another girl about Demyx's age with golden blond hair walking toward them. "Shit it's Larxene, run for it," Demyx stated as the girl joined them.

"I heard that Demyx, I'd watch it if I were you," the girl replied, "So I suggest you keep you're mouth shut."

"Ooh scary and why should I," Demyx said and crossed his arms.

"'Cause your voice is annoying," Larxene replied rudely.

"Ooh harsh Larx," Demyx whined.

"That's what you get baka," Larxene stated.

"All right you two that's enough," Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Larxene replied.

"Anyway meet the new addition to our group, this is Axel, he's my neighbor, Axel this is Kairi, Namine, and Larxene," Riku said.

"Hey nice to meet'cha," Axel replied and grinned.

"Hey Axel," Kairi greeted.

"Hello," Namine said.

"Yo," Larxene replied.

"Hello students, I hate to interrupt your little get together, but you have five minutes to get to your first class, so I suggest you leave now," a deep voice said and everyone turned to see a very angry man with black hair standing behind them.

"Ah, p…Professor Xaldin, s…sorry sir we were just leaving," Roxas replied, "Have a good day." At that they all split up and went to their classes. "Who was that?" Axel asked as he, Riku, Sora, and Roxas all left.

"The strictest history teacher in the history of history teachers," Riku answered.

"No kidding and I have him for my third class, ugh," Roxas said.

"Same here," Sora replied with a frown.

"Ooh that sucks," Riku stated.

"Tell me 'bout it," both Sora and Roxas groaned.

"Well I gotta split, see you at lunch guys," Riku said and left.

"Same here, see you," Axel replied and left as well. Sora and Roxas waved bye to the two of them and took off for their next class, which thankfully they shared.

They entered the classroom and sat in two desks in the back. "So when you gonna tell him?" Roxas asked.

"Huh?" Sora answered.

"Really Sora, it's obvious you have a crush on Riku, you've had it for like three years," Roxas said.

"Oh that, I don't know, I doubt he returns my feelings, so probably never," Sora replied and blushed. Roxas sighed and shook his head. "What?" Sora asked, confused.

"Nothing," Roxas answered, "It's not for me to tell bro."

"Awww Roxas, tell me," Sora whined and Roxas shook his head. Sora huffed as he crossed his arms and fell into a pout. Roxas laughed and a moment later the teacher walked into the room. He wrote something on the board and turned. "Welcome to English two, I am Professor Luxord," the man said as he crossed his arms. "This year English is not going to be easy and I expect the best from all of you, is that clear?" Luxord replied and the whole class nodded. "Good, now that that's out of the way, today we are going to be going over the class rules and regulations, now pay attention and take notes because there will be a test on them Friday," Luxord stated and turned to the board.

Later that day Roxas was walking with Sora to their next classes, talking. "Okay so far our English teacher is okay, our Chemistry teacher is a complete psychopath, and our History teacher is strict and a total asshole," Roxas said.

"Yeah pretty much, dude Professor Vexen freaks me out man," Sora replied and shuddered.

"Yeah he is kinda freaky," Roxas laughed.

"Kinda freaky?" Sora said.

"Okay really freaky," Roxas replied, "Well I gotta split, music class is right here, see you at lunch." Sora waved bye as he walked off and Roxas entered his classroom. "Yo Roxas sit with us," a voice called and Roxas spotted Demyx and Zexion. Roxas joined his friends and grinned. "So how has the day been going for you so far?" Demyx asked.

"Pretty good minus the fact that my Chemistry teacher's psycho and my history teacher is an ass," Roxas answered.

"Just guessing, but Vexen and Xaldin," Demyx said.

"Yeah," Roxas replied.

"Beautiful, talk about lame," Demyx stated.

"No kidding man," Roxas agreed.

"Move over pal," a voice said and Roxas turned to see Larxene standing behind him. He glared at her, but moved over a seat and let her sit down. Then the four of them started discussing their teachers and what they did over the summer while they waited for their instructor to show up. "Hey this seat taken?" a voice asked and Roxas turned to see Axel standing behind him, pointing to the chair next to him.

"Nah you can sit there Axel," Roxas said and smiled.

"Thanks man," Axel replied with a grin and sat down.

"Wonder what Old Xig's got planned for this year," Demyx said.

"Who knows with that man," Zexion replied.

"Who's Old Xig?" Axel asked.

"He's our music instructor, he's real laid back, but he's also kinda an asshole. His actual name is Xigbar, but all his students call him Old Xig," Roxas answered and a man in his thirties with black hair with gray streaks in it entered the classroom. "Speak of the devil," Demyx stated as the man laid a guitar case on the desk in the front of the room.

"All right you losers, welcome back to music class, as you all know I am your instructor Xigbar and since most of you already know the rules for this class because you've had me before, for those who are new the rules are simple: pay attention, don't interrupt when someone is talking or playing, and don't ever try to leave this class with out permission, other then that this class is pretty laid back, you can do whatever you want whenever you want as long as it's dealing with music, and also remember to always give it your best and you'll pass with flying color, any questions?" the man said as he turned to face the class and everyone was silent. "None, good saves me the time and the effort, no that that's all over and done with I want you to break up into groups of five and decide on three songs for you to play at our up coming concert, hop to it," Xigbar replied as he sat down and the classroom filled with voices.

After a while the class ended and Xigbar stood up. "All right you are to practice your scales tonight, see you tomorrow," Xigbar stated and everyone left.

"You have lunch right now right?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah," Roxas answered.

"All right see you later then," Demyx said and left with Larxene and Zexion.

"So you're into music huh Axel?" Roxas asked as he and Axel headed to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I play guitar and sing, I also write songs," Axel answered.

"Same here, maybe we can practice together sometime," Roxas said with a smile.

"That sounds good to me," Axel replied with a grin as they entered the cafeteria and met up with Sora and Riku.

Later that day school ended and the group of friends started to walk home. They all went their separate ways and soon Roxas and Sora were left alone. "So Roxas how was music?" Sora asked.

"Pretty good actually, Old Xig is the same old same, that and Axel has music with Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, and I," Roxas answered happily.

"Really cool," Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah it is, he apparently plays guitar too," Roxas replied.

"That's neat," Sora said, "You two should play together sometime."

"That's what I said," Roxas replied and grinned.

"So what do you think about Axel bro?" Sora asked.

"He's pretty cool, I think we'll be great friends," Roxas responded.

"That all?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, wait what are you trying to get at Sora?" Roxas answered.

"Oh nothing," Sora said and smirked.

"Oi Sora I know that look, what are you trying to do?" Roxas stated, "Not cool bro, so not cool." Sora laughed and ran ahead. Roxas huffed, irritated, and followed his brother.

**A/n: OMFG this story is like sooo old holy crap, I had honestly forgotten that it was on the computer until today like seriously**. **Well anyway since I found it I decided to put it up lol I never did finish it but I just might for all you on FFnet I have 9 chapters typed. So if you haven't noticed yet this is an Akuroku fanfic that I wrote like two years ago**, **ha so if its lame don't bite my head off it was the first ever KH fanfic I wrote. Oh also translations for unknown words**

Oi-hey  
>Ototo-little brother<br>Hai-yes  
>Ohayo-hello (informal)<br>Sumimasen-I'm sorry

Dozo yoroshiku-pleased to meat you  
>Arigato-thank you (informal)<p>

**so yea I know they're right because I do know some simple Japanese**. **Well anyway read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku and all them do not belong to me, all rights go to the awesome Square Enix and Disney  
><strong>

**Until next time**

**~Nikokitty**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Now look what it's come to, I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me," the same redhead from before said.

"We were best friends, right?" a boy with spiky golden brown hair asked.

"Well sure, but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for…wait a sec you remember now?" the redhead replied.

"Y…yeah," the other boy responded.

Roxas woke up with a low groan and sat up in his bed. "What the hell was that about?" Roxas asked himself as he ran his hand through his hair. It had been three months since he had met Axel and he had been having strange dreams about the redhead ever since, yet for some reason the dreams seemed real familiar to him, almost like they were memories or something like that. That left him with many questions and none of them had answers. Roxas sighed as he got up and got dressed. He went downstairs and walked into the living room. He saw Sora sitting on the couch, eyes trained on the TV, playing some video game Roxas didn't know and walked over. "You're up early, I thought you'd be sleeping later since it's the weekend," Sora said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Nah, I wasn't that tired, whatcha playin'?" Roxas replied as he plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"Soul Caliber four," Sora said as he finished the battle on the game and turned to Roxas.

"Ah," Roxas replied.

"Oi Roxas Riku invited us over to his place for a movie slash game day today, wanna go?" Sora said.

"Sure, why not?" Roxas replied with a smile.

"Sweet let's go!" Sora cheered as he jumped up and Roxas chuckled.

"All right bro calm down," Roxas laughed as stood up. The two of them left their house and headed for Riku's apartment.

After a while they reached Riku's apartment building and Sora went straight to the buzzer. He pressed the button for Riku's apartment and Riku's voice answered. "Who is it?" Riku asked.

"It's Sora and Roxas," Sora answered.

"Oh hey guys, come on up," Riku stated and the gate in front of the building swung open. The two of them entered the building and soon reached the door to Riku's apartment. Sora knocked and Riku opened the door. "Hey c'mon in guys," Riku said with a smile and Sora blushed. Roxas rolled his eyes and pushed his brother into the apartment. "Arigato Riku," Roxas replied as Riku shut the door.

"No prob, just glad you could make it," Riku said.

"Same hey where's your dad?" Roxas asked as he looked around, trying to find the one man that really bugged him.

"Who knows, the idiot didn't come home last night, dumbass probably got tossed into jail with a DWI again or is at some whore's house, I don't really care either way," Riku answered and Roxas nodded.

"Anyway on a lighter note, who else is coming over?" Sora asked.

"Just you guys and Axel, Demyx and Zexion were…um…busy apparently it's their one year anniversary or something, Larxene went out of town for the weekend, and Kairi and Namine already had plans to go shopping with Namine's mom," Riku answered and there was a knock at the door. Riku answered it and Axel walked in. "Hey guys," Axel greeted.

"Hey Axel," Roxas responded and looked at Sora, who was staring at Riku. Roxas sighed and jabbed his brother in the ribs, causing Sora to jump. "Back to reality bro," Roxas said.

"Oh, gomennasai," Sora replied and grinned sheepishly. Roxas rolled his eyes and thumped Sora on the back of his head. "Sheesh you may be older by a few minutes, but it seems that I'm the more grown up one, no wonder mom has a hard time trusting you," Roxas said.

"Oh hush you," Sora replied and pushed his brother a little roughly.

"Oi watch it you two, no rough housing in my apartment," Riku stated sternly and then they all started laughing.

Later Sora was playing a video game called Mortal Combat while the others watched as they ate a pizza Riku had ordered earlier that day. "You really suck at this game Sora," Riku said.

"Oh and you think you can do better smartass," Sora replied and glared at Riku. Roxas sighed, stood up, and walked onto the balcony of Riku's apartment, not really wanting to hear Riku and Sora arguing. Axel watched him curiously and then followed him, closing the door as he stepped onto the balcony. "Somethin' wrong Roxas?" Axel asked.

"You could say that," Roxas answered as he walked over to the railing of the balcony and looked out over the small town of Destiny Island.

"Really now?" Axel asked as he leaned against the wall of the apartment.

"Yeah but it's nothing really," Roxas answered.

"I don't believe that," Axel said as he joined Roxas, "What's buggin' you?"

"Axel, you ever get the feeling we've met before?" Roxas asked.

"Hmmm I don't really know, why?" Axel replied.

"Oh okay never mind then," Roxas stated. Axel looked at him curiously and then he turned to look at the now setting sun, guess they hadn't realized how late it was. "Oi Roxas, do you know why the sun always sets red?" Axel asked and grinned.

"No," Roxas answered as he looked at Axel with eyes full of confusion.

"You see light is made up of many different colors and out of all those colors red is the one that travels the farthest, that's why the sun sets red," Axel explained, "Bet you didn't know that ."

"Shut up know-it-all," Roxas growled playfully and pushed Axel gently as Axel laughed.

"C'mon Rox, let's join the other two," Axel said, still laughing.

"Good idea, they better have not eaten all the pizza, I'm starving," Roxas replied and the two of them went inside. Axel walked over to the other two and growled, "Hey save some of that for Roxas and I you two."

"That's what you get for disappearing," Sora stated.

"Oh be quiet you," Axel hissed playfully. Roxas frowned as he thought about what happened on the balcony and sighed. "Talk about major deja vu moment," he mumbled, "But why is that?" Roxas looked at his brother and friends and Axel called "Yo Roxas, little help, your brother is being an ass."

"I am not," Sora huffed and fell into a pout. Roxas laughed and mumbled, "Oh well best put it in the back of my mind for now, I'll worry about it later." Roxas ran over to his friends and jumped onto the couch. "Hey!" Sora shouted as he bounced off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Whoops sorry bro," Roxas said and helped his brother up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sora replied and sat between Roxas and Riku.

"I mean it bro," Roxas said.

"Uh huh sure Rox," Sora replied.

"No really, sorry," Roxas stated, "Forgive me."

"Yeah I know, you're forgiven," Sora replied and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Oi watch the hair Sora," Roxas grumbled and then they all laughed happily.

**A/N: Ok so here the second chapter for second chance nothing really hppens in this chapter and its like super short gomennasai but anyway yea have fun reading it oh and before i forget here are the translations**

Oi- hey  
>Arigato- thanks<br>Gomennasai- I'm sorry

**These I know are right so yeah anyway enjoy**

**Until next time**

**~Nikokitty**

**P.S. I do not own any characters in this story all rights go to Square Enix so shower them with love my fellow KH fans ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well done Roxas," a redhead said as he walked forward slowly.

"Axel," a boy with golden brown hair replied and the redhead stopped.

"So you really do remember me this time, I'M SO FLATTERED!" the redhead said as he turned to face the other boy and fire surrounded the two of them. "BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!," the redhead shouted in anger and Roxas awoke with a start. He sat up in his bed and began massaging his temples with his fingers. "What the hell was that?" Roxas grumbled. He sighed in frustration as he looked at his alarm clock and cursed when he saw the time, five a clock, one hour before he was suppose to wake up. Roxas grumbled and got out of bed knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. He went downstairs, doing his best to be quiet so his brother wouldn't wake up, and entered the living room. He sat down on the couch, sighed, and turned the TV on, keeping the volume low. He sat there, not really paying attention to the TV, and began thinking about his dream. It was strange and confusing and Roxas didn't understand any of it, He had so many questions, but not enough answers, and when ever he tried to figure it out more questions would arise. It was all one big puzzle to Roxas and none of the pieces seemed to fit together right, this frustrated him beyond all meaning and it was driving him crazy. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in irritation, this whole thing was really starting to piss him off. "Roxas you okay?' Sora's gentle voice asked and Roxas looked at Sora, who was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah," Roxas answered with a forced smile.

"You're lying," Sora stated and joined his brother, "What's up?" Roxas sighed, damn Sora and his sensitivity to emotions, it was really annoying sometimes. "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand it anyway, so forget it," Roxas said.

"Roxas you can trust me, I'm your brother, your twin brother at that, I know when something's bugging you, so tell me," Sora replied.

"I don't want to talk about it right now okay," Roxas said.

"All right I won't pester you about it, tell me when you're ready," Sora replied.

"Thanks," Roxas thanked Sora with a small smile, bless the gods for understanding brothers.

"No prob, I got your back bro," Sora responded and smiled, "Now let's get ready for school." Roxas nodded and they did just that.

Later that day after school Roxas was walking to his locker when he saw an extremely angry Larxene and a very scared Sora. Roxas stopped and watched the two of them. "I can't stand to look at you, you're just as annoying as Demyx, grow the fuck up, you're in high school idiot, not middle school," Larxene hissed.

"I'm sorry Larx, I didn't mean to," Sora whimpered. Roxas sighed and walked over to the two of them. "Chill out Larx, I'm sure whatever Sora did was an accident," Roxas said.

"Shut up Roxas, this has nothing to do with you," Larxene replied and glared at Roxas, "This is none of your business."

"Yes it is since you're being a bitch and picking on my brother, so it is damn well my business," Roxas said, anger slowly filling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Roxas, I'm tired of listening to it," Larxene replied, irritated, and that was the lost straw, Roxas lost his temper.

"Look here bitch, you think you're tired of listening to it, well same here, I'm tired of your damn attitude, I'm tired of your damn complaining, I don't want to hear it anymore, so just shut the hell up, pull the stick out of your ass, and chill the fuck out," Roxas snarled, "It was a fucking accident." Larxene hissed and slapped Roxas. Roxas faced her and glared at her, his eyes cold, dark, and menacing. He punched her and their argument turned into a full blown fist fight. The vice principle was eventually called over and he broke it up. "Larxene my office now," the tall blue-haired man snarled, "Roxas the principle will want to see you, his office now." Roxas huffed angrily as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and glared at the vice principle before he turned and walked off. Roxas spotted Riku and Axel and walked over to them. "Riku take Sora home please, tell him I'll be there soon okay," Roxas said and Riku nodded. Roxas thanked him and left for the principle's office.

After a few minutes Roxas came to the principle's office and entered it. "Hello Roxas, I was wondering when you would get here," a deep voice said.

"Whatever," Roxas replied as he crossed his arms, making it obvious that he was irritated.

"I have to say I'm very disappointed in you, getting into a fight with a fellow student and to make matters worse one of your friends and a girl no less, it's rather sad," the voice said and a man with tan skin and silver hair turned to face Roxas, the man's gold eyes held barely suppressed anger. Roxas glared at him and didn't say anything. "Now why does this seem familiar, oh yes that horrid creature you called a sister, she used to give me that exact same look," the man said.

"Xion was _not_ a creature, she was a very sweet person, you just hate her because she was one of the only students who stood up to you. I saw the look of happiness in your eyes when you found out she had died, I'm not stupid Xemnas," Roxas growled.

"She was a nuisance, she deserved to die, it's not my problem anymore," Xemnas snarled.

"No she didn't, nobody deserves that, not even you even though you're an asshole," Roxas replied and slowly began to calm down.

"Whatever as for your punishment for starting a fight, one week of detention, that is all you may leave," Xemnas said and turned back around. Roxas glared at him for a few minutes and then left the office, running into a man with pink hair and blue-green eyes. "Greetings Roxas, how are you?" the man replied.

"Hello Professor Marluxia, I'm good thanks for asking," Roxas said and smiled slightly.

"Heard about the fight, you all right?" Marluxia replied, "Xemnas or Larxene didn't do anything to hurt you did they?"

"Xemnas was an ass as always as for Larxene the most I got from her was a busted lip and a few bruises, nothing major," Roxas said.

"Well that's better then I expected," Marluxia replied and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah I got detention for a week, but that's it," Roxas stated, "But Xemnas did mention my sister."

"Xion?" Marluxia asked and Roxas nodded. "Ah a fine drama student and a lovely girl, she will be dearly missed," Marluxia stated and sighed.

"Well anyway I have to go, bye sir," Roxas said and began to leave.

"Roxas if you ever need a place to hide and relax, my theater is yours, Sora's too if he wishes," Marluxia replied.

"Thank you Marluxia, I'll keep that in mind, sayonara," Roxas thanked Marluxia and left.

When Roxas left the building he saw Axel leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone home," Roxas said as he walked over to Axel

"Thought I'd wait up for you, you know, after all you are my best friend," Axel replied and Roxas laughed.

"When did you establish that?" Roxas asked.

"About thirty seconds ago," Axel answered with a grin and Roxas laughed again.

"You're a weird one Axel," Roxas said.

"You'll get used to it," Axel replied.

"I guess so," Roxas stated with a smile.

"Hey Rox, who was that guy you were talking to?" Axel asked.

"Oh that's Marluxia, he's the drama teacher here," Roxas answered and his smile faded.

"What were you guys talking about?" Axel asked.

"There used to be three of us you know," Roxas answered as he turned, walked over to the steps in front of the school, and sat down.

"Huh?" Axel asked, confused, and joined Roxas.

"There used to be three of us, you know how Sora and I are twins, well we were originally a set of triplets, we had a sister, her name was Xion, she looked similar to Kairi, but with short black hair and the same eyes and facial features of Sora and I, Xion was the youngest of us, born six minutes after Sora and three after me. She was the greatest person you could ever meet, she was always there when you needed her and she was very kind. She was also one of the only people who stood up to Xemnas, the principle here, and everybody who knew her loved her very much," Roxas answered.

"Wow, sounds like we would've been great friends," Axel said.

"Yeah probably, you and her have similar attitudes," Roxas replied, "You would have gotten along with each other easily, we would have all been good friends, all three of us." When Roxas said this an image of him, Axel, and a girl that looked exactly like his sister, all wearing black hooded cloaks, sitting on what looked like a clock tower, eating ice cream and laughing appeared in his mind and vanished a second later. Roxas blinked wondering if the image was real or just a figment of his imagination. "What happened to her?" Axel asked.

"She died, along with my father, you see she was in drama and she had stayed for practice one night. Dad picked her up and on their way home they got into a car accident. A drunk driver ran into them, dad was killed on impact and Xion was taken to the hospital. We were called by the hospital and mom took us to see her. When we got there we saw her lying on the hospital bed covered in tubes and wires, Sora and I ran over to her and a weak smile spread across her face. We talked for a while, keeping her company, and two hours after the accident she told us to look out for each other and be happy, then she was gone. Sora and I cried, but her gentle smile and loving attitude will always fill my heart," Roxas explained and smiled slightly as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Oh sorry man," Axel said.

"It's okay, we miss her but we've learned to live with it, the only reason it bugs me right now is because Xemnas insulted her," Roxas replied and his eyes filled with anger.

"What an ass," Axel stated and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"That's the understatement of the century, at any rate we should get going," Roxas said as he stood up his eyes slowly returning to their usual deep blue.

"Yeah let's go," Axel replied as he stood up and the two of them left the school.

**A/N: Hey here's the third chapter for Second Chance it's a little sad but at least Axel is there to cheer Roxas up right ^^**

**Anyway there aren't any translations needed for this chapter so we can skip that so Just enjoy the story kay**

**Until next time**

**~Nikokitty**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aw c'mon Roxy, don't be like that," a familiar redhead whined.

"I'm not going to the beach with you damn it Axel," a familiar boy with golden brown hair growled.

"You know you want to Roxas," Axel said and grinned as he walked over to the other boy.

"No I don't," Roxas replied sternly, but his stern tone was lost on Axel. Axel stopped in front of him and Roxas glared at him. Axel ignored it and kissed him on the cheek.

Roxas awoke with a gasp of shock and felt his cheeks heat up with the blush he knew was now on his face. It had been a month since his fight with Larxene and she had apologized for it the next day, Roxas had forgiven her for it. Sora and Riku had tried out for the soccer team and they both got on the team. Demyx and Zexion were still together, no surprise there, and now lived together since neither of them had living parents. Roxas and Axel had become great friends and hung out a lot now a days, but for some reason as of late Roxas felt different around the fiery redhead. He had learned a lot about his best friend in the past month, like the fact that Axel loved messing with fire and was a major smartass, and the more he learned the more that feeling grew. "Stupid pyromaniac, why can't I get you out of my head?" Roxas grumbled, "And what's with all these fucked up dreams, I don't understand them at all." Roxas huffed angrily and got out of bed. Roxas got dressed and went downstairs. It was a Sunday so he had nothing to do really, except watch TV or play video games, neither one he wanted to do. Then his cell phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Moshi moshi," Roxas said.

"Hey Rox it's Axel, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today," a familiar voice replied.

"How the hell did you get my number Ax?" Roxas asked, "Not that I mind you having it."

"Riku, so what do you say?" Axel answered.

"Sure Ax," Roxas said with a grin.

"Cool, meet me at the gate to my apartment building," Axel replied.

"Okay see you soon Ax," Roxas said.

"See you," Axel replied and they both hung up. Roxas smiled, grabbed his skateboard, and left the house, leaving a note on the counter for Sora.

After a while Roxas came to Axel's apartment building and saw Axel waiting by the gate, messing with a lighter. "I swear dude, you're like a major pyromaniac," Roxas said as he walked up with his skateboard tucked under his arm. Axel looked up and grinned as he put the lighter in his pocket. "What's it to you?" Axel challenged, "Got a problem with it?"

"Nah, doesn't bug me any," Roxas stated.

"Good, hey come here, I wanna show you something," Axel said and walked off, Roxas followed him. Then they turned the corner and Roxas whistled in amazement as he laid eyes on the most beautiful, sleek, red and black motorcycle he had ever seen. "She's a beaut isn't she?" Axel replied.

"No kidding, is that a Ninja?" Roxas said.

"You bet," Axel replied, "Rides beautifully too."

"Damn," Roxas stated.

"You said it, now c'mon let's split," Axel said as he got on his motorcycle.

"You got it," Roxas replied as he dropped his skateboard, got on it, and the two of them took off.

After a while they came to the park and entered it. Axel parked his motorcycle and got off it. Then the two friends walked over to the sidewalk and Roxas started skateboarding and doing tricks on his skateboard that take a lot of practice to do. Axel watched him as he sat on a bench and Roxas continued to show off.

Later that day Roxas was sitting on a bench resting. Axel walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Roxas looked at Axel and took the drink Axel offered him happily. Axel rested his right knee on the back of the bench and started talking to Roxas. "So what's it like having Sora for a brother?" Axel asked.

"Okay I guess, he's a little loud and obnoxious sometimes, but he's smart and a good person, the only thing about him that bugs me is how well he can read emotions, it's rather annoying sometimes," Roxas answered.

"Ah, sounds fun," Axel stated and Roxas shrugged. The two friends talked a little more and then went home. When Roxas got home he was attacked with a hug and he looked at the person hugging him. He saw that the person was a woman with long dark brown hair and glistening blue eyes. "Mom," Roxas gasped and hugged the woman back. Then they released each other and the woman smiled. "Hi Rox, how is my little boy doing?" the woman said.

"Mom, I'm like fifteen, I'm not little anymore," Roxas complained.

"Oh yeah that's right, but no matter what you're still my little boy," the woman replied, "Now enough of that, tell me how you boys have been."

"All right mom," Sora, who had just entered the room, stated and the two boys told their mom everything she had missed, minus Roxas' weird dreams.

"Wow sounds like I missed a lot, I'm glad you made the soccer team Sora and I wish you would tell Riku how you feel about him," their mom said.

"That's what I've been saying for three years now," Roxas replied and Sora blushed.

"And this Axel boy seems like good person," their mom said.

"He's a pyromaniac and a smartass, but yeah I guess he's a good person," Roxas replied and smiled slightly as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, his mom just smiled.

**A/N: Hey readers here's the next chapter of Second Chance** **finally the relationship between Axel and Roxas is coming into play**, **lol about time right** **anyway hope you enjoy it also translations, there's only one, so here:**

**Moshi moshi- hello (phone use only)**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine they belong to Square Enix  
><strong>

**Anyway until next time **

**~Nikokitty**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Roxy you can do better then that," a redhead said as he tossed a spiked circular blade called a chakram at Roxas, Roxas deflected it with what looked like a giant silverish-white key. "Shut up Axel, you're not doing so hot either, Roxas replied, his voice irritated.

"Because I'm being nice, I could probably burn you if I wanted to," Axel said with a smirk.

"Try it, I dare you," Roxas replied.

"You shouldn't have said that," Axel stated and a moment later Roxas found himself pinned to the wall. "Watch what you say Rox, you never know what might happen, you might get burned," Axel said as Roxas felt fire burning his skin where Axel's hands were, but not to severely. "If you want to burn so badly, I know another way you can burn, burn with passion," Axel replied and Roxas blushed. "Would you like that Roxy?" Axel asked in a gentle voice and Roxas whimpered. "Thought so," Axel stated with a grin and kissed Roxas full on the lips.

Roxas awoke with a start, his heart pounding and his lips tingling. Roxas placed his fingers an his lips and stared blankly at the wall. Then he sighed, removed his fingers from his lips, and ran his hand through his tousled hair. "That was weird, why did I dream about that?" Roxas mumbled and shook his head. He sighed again and got out of bed. He got ready for school and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and his mom greeted him with a warm smile and a cheerful, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo mom," Roxas greeted her and sat down next to his brother. His mom handed him a plate of food and he ate in silence. When they were done Sora and Roxas cleaned up and waved bye to their mother. "All right Rox you've been acting weird for the past two months, what's going on?" Sora said while the two brothers walked to school.

"It's hard to explain Sora, I've just been having these weird dreams lately," Roxas replied.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"It's not a what, it's a who," Roxas answered.

"Okay than who?" Sora said.

"Axel," Roxas replied and fell silent. Sora took that as his queue and left Roxas alone.

Eventually the two brothers came to school and joined their friends. Riku pulled Roxas to the side and said, "Can I talk to you Rox?"

"Sure Riku, what is it?" Roxas asked.

"I've been thinking about telling Sora how I feel about him, but I'm afraid he'll hate me for it," Riku said.

"I think you should tell him, Sora isn't the type to hold a grudge, but you'll never know how he feels if you don't ask him, the worst he can do is say no Riku," Roxas replied.

"Good point," Riku said, "I'll tell him, arigato Roxas."

"No prob dude," Roxas replied and smiled. Riku smiled and walked over to Sora. Roxas spotted Axel, turned, and walked away because he really didn't want to see the redhead. Axel watched Roxas leave and wanted so badly to follow him, but Demyx was pestering him about some of the work from their science class. Axel sighed and turned to the obnoxious blond.

Later that day after school ended Roxas walked into the theater of the school and sat down in one of the many chairs. Marluxia spotted him and joined him. "Hello Roxas, what's troubling you?" Marluxia asked. Roxas looked at the strange pink haired drama teacher and frowned. "Is it really that obvious?" Roxas asked in reply.

"A little yeah," Marluxia answered with a light chuckle, "So what's wrong?"

"Well I've been having these weird dreams lately and they're all about one person, what bugs me is that I just met this person five months ago, yet I was having the dreams before I met them, and now the more I get to know this person the more often the dreams occur, the stranger the dreams, and the stronger the feeling I have toward them," Roxas said.

"Sounds to me like you have a strong connection to this person and it's not just friendship, also these dreams seem more like memories, not just dreams," Marluxia replied.

"But why do I have them Marluxia?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, maybe they're trying to tell you something," Marluxia answered.

"Maybe," Roxas said.

"Look here Roxas, I want to tell you something, to find is to lose and to lose is to find, sounds like you found this person and you were very special to each other, but you lost them some how and because of that loss you had to find them again and hopefully when you find them you won't lose them this time, does that make sense?" Marluxia replied.

"Yeah you're right Marluxia, thanks but there's still a few more things I need to figure out first," Roxas said and stood up.

"Do whatever it takes, but don't let this chance slip away because you may never get it again," Marluxia replied with a smile. Roxas nodded and walked out of the theater, running into his brother on the way out. "Hey Roxas guess what, Riku asked me out," Sora said with a smile.

"And?" Roxas replied.

"I said yes so we're together now," Sora said.

"About damn time, I was wondering if you two would ever confess to each other," Roxas replied with a smile, "Mom will be proud and I'm sure that wherever Xion is she'd be happy for you too."

"Yeah, hey what were you doing in Marluxia's theater class?" Sora said.

"Talking to him," Roxas replied.

"About what?" Sora asked.

"A second chance," Roxas answered with a smile and the two brothers left the school.

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter for Second Chance unfortunately its freakin' short as hell gomenasai but read it anyway please also here are the translations:**

Ohayo- morning  
>Arigato- thank you<p>

**anyway that's all from me until next time**

**~Nikokitty**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Axel," a certain boy with golden brown hair said and a fiery redhead lifted his head to look at the boy.

"Let's meet again in the next life," the redhead replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," the boy with golden brown hair said and the redhead laughed slightly, but it was in a sad yet teasing tone.

"Silly just because you have a next life-," the redhead replied, but he never finished his sentence because he faded away.

Roxas woke up and sat up in his bed. He sighed and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "A next life, is this that next life Axel?" Roxas asked the absent redhead as he rested his chin on his knees. Roxas looked at his cell phone, which was lying on his nightstand, and sighed again, he wanted to talk to the redhead but he was afraid to. He got out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his phone, put it in his pocket, and went downstairs. He entered the living room, spotted his mom on the couch reading, and joined her. "Well hello there sleepy head, ohayo," his mom said as she put down her book and looked at him.

"Hey," Roxas replied.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked.

"I really don't know to be honest," Roxas answered.

"Oh well whatever it is I hope you make the right choice, wait is this about Axel?" his mom said.

"So you figured it out huh mom?" Roxas replied.

"What that you see Axel as more than a friend, yeah I noticed when I saw you two together a week ago when you introduced us," she said, "And to be honest I think he feels the same."

"I doubt it," Roxas replied.

"Well you never know unless you ask him Roxas," she said.

"Yeah you're right, I'm going out, I need some time to think," Roxas replied and stood up, "Bye mom."

"Okay Rox, be careful," his mom said.

"No worries I will," Roxas replied and left.

Roxas walked around his neighborhood for a while and eventually he came to the park. He entered the park, sat on a bench, and watched the families and couples roaming around with out really paying attention. He thought about his dreams, what his mom had said, what Marluxia had said a week ago, and his feelings toward Axel and sighed unhappily. He pulled out his phone and stared at it. "I want to see him, no I need to see him," Roxas mumbled and stood up. He left the park and practically ran to Axel's apartment building. He looked at the gate and then at his phone. He flipped it open and dialed his best friend's number. He waited as the phone rang once, twice, three times and then the redhead's voice spoke, "Moshi moshi."

"Hey Ax, it's Roxas can I come up?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, sure Rox, hold on," Axel replied and a minute later the gate opened.

"Arigato Ax," Roxas said.

"No prob," Axel replied and they both hung up. Roxas put his phone back in his pocket and entered the apartment building.

Roxas came to the door to Axel's apartment after a few minutes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Axel opened the door and smiled. "Hey Rox c'mon in," Axel said as he pulled his hair out of the loose ponytail he had pulled it back into and let Roxas in. Axel closed the door and Roxas sat on one of the couches in the living room area of the apartment. "You want a drink, I have coca-cola and tea," Axel said as he entered the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Coca-cola is fine," Roxas replied.

"Here," Axel said a moment later as he handed Roxas his soda and joined him on the couch. Roxas thanked him, opened his soda, and drank some of it. "So what's up?" Axel asked as he opened his own soda and took a drink.

"Huh?" Roxas asked in reply.

"You've been avoiding me for the past week and now all of a sudden you just decide to come over, what's going on Rox?" Axel answered.

"Oh that, I really don't wanna talk about it just yet," Roxas said.

"Damn it Roxas, enough of this, I'm tired of it," Axel replied, irritated, and slammed his soda down on the coffee table.

"Does my avoiding you really bug you that much?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Yes and I don't quite understand why, it has always felt like there was something missing in my life and I never knew what it was until I met you, before I moved here I kept having these weird dreams about this one boy with golden brown hair and in those dreams there was always the feeling that I had this super strong connection to this boy, a boy I had never even seen before in my life, then I met you and I knew instantly that you were that boy and the bond was there, but it was faint, barely noticeable. When I started to become friends with you and got to know you, the stronger and more prominent that bond became. When that bond was re-established I felt whole and I knew that that missing piece in my life was you. Then you started to avoid me and it just drove me insane, I wanted to get closer to you but you just started pushing me away, so just stop it Roxas and tell me the truth," Axel answered.

"I don't know what to do or even what to say," Roxas said as he sat his drink down beside Axel's and stared at the floor.

"You can tell me anything Roxy," Axel replied in a gentle voice and Roxas gasped as he looked up.

"That was his, no your, nickname for me," Roxas said, eyes wide.

"So you finally remember," Axel replied with a sigh and a slight smile.

"Yeah," Roxas said and his eyes grew calmer.

"About time," Axel replied as he took Roxas' left hand in his own and kissed him on the forehead. Roxas sighed and his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. A few moments later Axel removed his lips from Roxas' forehead and Roxas opened his eyes. Axel's eyes met his and Axel smiled. "Are you still gonna avoid me Roxy?" Axel asked.

"No, I don't wanna," Roxas answered with a smile and laid his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Good because I don't want you to either," Axel said and Roxas laughed.

"Crazy pyromaniac," Roxas replied.

"You know it," Axel stated with a grin.

"Hey Axel let's give our relationship a second chance," Roxas said.

"Yeah and hopefully we won't fuck it up this time," Axel replied and Roxas nodded in agreement. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the forehead again. "My Roxas," he stated as he brushed a hand across Roxas' cheek, closed his eyes, and sighed happily.

**A/N: Okay here's the next installment of Second chance so now Roxas and Axel are finally together let's see what happens now ;)**

Translations:

Ohayo- morning  
>Moshi moshi- hello (phone use only)<br>Arigaot- thank you

**enjoy until next time **

**~Nikokitty**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to Square Enix**


End file.
